dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf, Variant (3.5e Race)
=Elves= Summary::An elf which is actually usable, and delivers us from the intense pain of a thousand elven breeds. Elves are very strange creatures. Their appearence and abilities vary deeply between individuals. Elves are, in fact, magical creatures created during the gods-know-when era, for gods-know-why. Some elves take pleasure in giving their particular breed a special name (and since the race varies deeply in appearence and ability there are actually a shit-ton of elven "breeds"). Some call themselves "wood elves" because they live in the woods, others "high elves" because they are pricks. Let's not even talk about the slime elves. Satirical text and failed humor aside, elves are of any form, color and are incredibly different from each other. This makes them pretty awesome as a race in theory. Too bad some tend to act like pricks, have exiled those corrupted by the evil of Lolth, who's skin has darkened to the blackest of black, below the earth or simply fight between each other for trivial reasons. The only common traits between elves' appearance is their humanoid form, some elves can be red-skinned while others may have bright purple hair. When a player is creating an elf, he can really unleash his creativity. Racial Traits * +2 to one ability, -2 to another: Elves are incredibly varied in appearance and abilities. * ( ) * : As medium-sized creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): An elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Skill Bonus (Ex): An elf is pretty good at a handful of things, gaining a +2 racial bonus to 3 skill checks of her choosing (chosen during character creation). * Flavorful Ability (Sp): You gain one ability based on your specific elven mutation. You gain the benefit of a 1st level spell with a duration and a range of personal (such as ''endure elements'') or creature touched (which may only affect the elf). Alternatively, instead of choosing a single 1st level spell the elf may decide to choose 2 cantrips (such as ''prestidigitation'') with the same limitation. The elf may only choose this ability from the sorcerer/wizard spell list or from the bard spells list, cleric spell list and druid spell list if said class is their "breed"'s other favored class. Flavorful ability's effect can be suppressed and activated as a free action. Basically, the spell(s) can be used at will and its duration becomes permanent. The save DC (if any) is based on one mental ability of the character's choice. * Weapon Proficiency: Elves receive either simple weapon proficiency with all simple weapons, martial weapon proficiency with 3 weapons or exotic weapon proficiency with one weapon. * Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. * Favored Class: plus another one of the player's choosing. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Sample Elven "Breed" Fire Elf Fire elves are a possible elven mutation; they have green skin, ash-like hair and blaze-orange eyes. They earned the nickname of fire elves because of their physical traits and their ability to resist incredibly hot and cold environments. * +2 charisma, -2 wisdom: Elves are incredibly varied in appearence and abilities. * Humanoid (Elf) * Medium: As medium-sized creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): An elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Skill Bonus (Ex): Fire elves gain a +2 bonus on bluff, disguise, and intimidate. * Flavorful Ability (Sp): Fire elves can stand naked in the snow or sit in a volcano without many problems. They gain the benefits of an ''endure elements'' spell continuously. They may as a free action suppress or activate this ability at will. * Weapon Proficiency: Fire elves gain exotic weapon proficiency with the spiked chain. * Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. * Favored Class: wizard and the fire mage. Note Flavorful ability should be checked, effects like ''sanctuary'' or ''true strike'' should be disallowed. Others like ''shield'' and ''mage armor'' should merely be checked. Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race